Many different programming languages have been developed over several decades to address a wide variety of applications or problems. Examples of these programming languages include FORTRAN, C, COBOL, LISP, C++, Java, and many others. In many cases, a particular programming language has been developed to address a specific type of application. For example, FORTRAN was primarily developed for mathematical and control system environments, COBOL was intended primarily for business applications, and LISP was directed to list processing tasks. However, given the continually increasing size and complexity of modern computer programs, many cases exist in which no single programming language is ideally suited to address all types of tasks that are to be handled within a single computer program.